


amor fati

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson thinks Daisy is the best thing since the invention of sliced bread, F/M, Fluff, Short, Soulmates, Unresolved Romantic Tension, mulderandscullying, x-files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: Coulson's hurt his foot. Daisy is keeping him company. They're watching the X-Files.I guess this is kinda set in an alternate future after Coulson suggests Daisy should be Director. Or something.(I haven't been watching for ages.)
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Listen to my voice I'll guide us through the dark





	amor fati

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a weatherman to know which way the wind blows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774250) by [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin). 



> idk what this is, but then again, when do I ever? :)  
> It's really simple, but I had to write it.
> 
> The title literally means "love of fate".

It’s ridiculously simple, really: Coulson has hurt his foot ( _badly_ hurt, _he needs to stay put for a week_ hurt), and Daisy is trying to keep him company. Finding time to do that isn’t supposed to be this easy. The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. is not supposed to postpone any of their missions. The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. is also not supposed to crash in Coulson‘s bunk to watch the X-Files, but hey, this is what’s happening. But after all, the Director can decide how to divide their time, right? And between what, and _whom_. Right.

Of course, it’s one of those two-part episodes. Daisy’s seen the whole shebang, actually, several times, but she doesn’t mind. It’s the episode with Scully in a tent in Côte d’Ivoire, and she kind of looks the way Daisy often feels. Scully is an adventurer, but Scully is also elegant, which Daisy is probably not, but she tries. Okay, _sometimes_ she tries.

Mulder is being injected with phenytoin, and Daisy notices Coulson rubbing his chest. She carefully inches closer on his bunk bed, pretends that her hand just accidentally grazed his thigh. He flinches, but she can tell from his breathing that it’s ... a _good_ flinch? Whatever that is. But Coulson’s been doing this, especially lately. It’s like a tiny, tiny gasp of shock, combined with maybe the realization that it’s Daisy? And that Daisy is allowed to touch him? Maybe? She doesn’t know. It feels like he’s surprised that it’s happening. He’s just done it again, but there‘s the hint of a smirk in the corner of his lips. Okay.

Daisy thinks about the fact that this whole thing is about Mulder reacting to an alien artifact. About the fact that some of the stuff they’ve been through might feel like something Chris Carter would like to read. And they _have_ been _mulderandscullying_ , come to think of it. Yeah. Snacks. Torches. Hugs. Being partners, and partners-in-crime. Behaving like soccer parents. And Daisy isn’t sure whose role is whose, but maybe that keeps changing.

„You’re frowning“, Coulson says, smiling at the wrinkle on her forehead, smoothes it out with his thumb, and Daisy almost does that flinch thing too. Okay?  
„Yeah“, she manages, gestures vaguely at the laptop she’s propped up on the single chair in Coulson’s bunk, balanced on his very humanistic assortment of books. On the screen, Mulder has been married to Diana Fowley.  
„I don’t like her either“, Coulson says, buying it. She chuckles, but then the Smoking Man wants to steal a part of Mulder’s brain, and like most of the X-Files, that hits kinda close to home. She grabs Coulson’s hand. Apparently.

„You know this episode was named after Nietzsche?“, he asks, and it sounds mischievous. Daisy loves it when Coulson sounds mischievous, which used to happen more often. She squints, makes out the name _Friedrich Nietzsche_ on one of the spines.  
She smiles. „Yeah, I googled it back then. Things recurring.“ Another vague gesture. „Love of one’s fate.“  
Coulson sounds pleased. „Exactly.“  
„I think I read somewhere that it’s like an allusion against something Spinoza said? Something about love of God? Intuitive science?“  
Daisy can practically hear Coulson’s jaw drop, and struggles to hide her smile. But she can also hear him smile, afterwards, so. 

Scully is effectively jailbreaking Mulder, and Daisy knows this will be followed by one last scene, with Scully visiting Mulder and him saying the touchstone thing. The thing that’s all over all of the fan blogs. All of the fanfiction.  
„You were my constant“, says Mulder, and honestly, Daisy didn’t mean to graze Coulson’s thigh this time, cross her heart. But then Coulson does the gasping thing again. And Daisy straight-up puts her palm on his thigh, and Coulson sucks in some air, and she knows that he knows that she knows she’s going to kiss him. Well.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've kinda made them explain the title, but if it interests you, you could look up Baruch Spinoza talking about "amor intellectualis Dei", and Friedrich Nietzsche talking about "amor fati" (mostly in Ecce Homo). The English wiki page about "amor fati" wrongly links this to Epictetus etc. 
> 
> Oh, and the X-Files episode(s) they're watching are "The Sixth Extinction" and "The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati" (Season 7), as you definitely guessed :)


End file.
